


Longing

by Blondjjong



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Implied taekai, Jongin is in deeper than this implies, M/M, Yukhei is weak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22366615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blondjjong/pseuds/Blondjjong
Summary: There are some arguments Yukhei is happy to lose.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 3
Kudos: 76





	Longing

“I want to come see you.”

  
Jongin states it like there's no room for argument. Yukhei rolls in the hotel room bed, his body bouncing gently against the mattress in the dark. A soft, sad smile moves his lips at Jongin's words filling his ears. Jongin has given Yukhei no room to argue, but his reply is just that. 

“But what about Taemin.” Yukhei's voice is a whisper, despite being alone in his hotel room. “Won't he get-”

“Xuxi.” Jongin cuts him off with a huff, and Yukhei knows perfectly well why. It’s not the distance that Yukhei brings up, the fact that he’s recording a show in Shanghai, and Jongin is back in Seoul pounding out both training, and appearances alike. No, that’d be a reasonable argument. It’s the ever sore subject of Taemin, Jongin’s best friend, sometimes with benefits, that Yukhei was putting forwards to deter Jongin from a spontaneous, and rather rash decision.

“I miss you.” Jongin reiterates, his voice tender with longing. “I want to come see you.”

Yukhei’s chest swells at Jongin’s admission, letting the words ease the ache that distance and jealousy had left him bruised with. Jongin's words hang between them, the faint sound of Jongin's breath on the other line, a gentle lullaby in Yukhei's ear. 

Its a dangerous game Yukhei is playing with his heart. The amount of thought he’d dedicated to Jongin the past few months was more than a casual fling should warrant. Yukhei was too easy with his heart, quick to love and easy to hurt. Yukhei was perfectly aware of this about himself, yet he couldn’t help the jump in his chest, or the butterflies in his stomach, everytime his phone lit up with Jongin's name. Yukhei was helpless to resist the late night phone calls that had become all too frequent between the two of them, despite the disruption of sleep neither of them could truly spare.

“Jonginnie...” Yukhei was whining now, his resolve crumbling against a stubborn, and needy Jongin. “I don’t know when I’ll be done tomorrow, it won’t be untill late.”

“That’s fine Xuxi, leave me a key at the desk. It’s worked before, it will again.”

Yukhei sighs loudly in reply, dramatizing his defeat with the sound. His free arm sprawlsover the large hotel room bed as he simultaneously kicks the sheets off his body. 

“Alright, fine.” 

Two in the morning means the excitement thrumming in Yukhei's chest, isn't nearly as well concealed as Yukhei would like it to be. He’d spent the entire day recording a broadcast, and Jongin has already once tonight, pointed out that Yukhei is tired enough for his accent to show clear through his Korean. Not that this seemed to give Jongin much incentive to let him off the line, so really Yukhei can’t be blamed. Jongin knows him well enough to see through the deception anyways.

A soft, sleepy, pleased sound is all Yukhei gets in reply, then after a moment Jongin's familiar, deep, exhaustion rasped tone breaks the silence.

“Good. I already bought the tickets.”

Yukhei can't help the laugh that bursts forwards from his mouth, disturbing the silence of the hotel room.It’s stupid shit like this that has Yukhei’s heart skipping in his chest, has him free diving off a cliff into the uncertainty of his feelings for Kim Jongin.

Eventually his laughter dies off, as do Jongin's accompanying giggles, a comfortable quiet falling between them. Moments pass, long ones where Yukhei floats somewhere between sleep and consciousness. He’s starting to feel the discomfort of having the glass screen his phone pressed to his face for so many hours, but the absence of snoring on the other line keeps him from hanging up.

“I want to see you too.” It’s so quiet, almost peaceful, this place where he’s drifting right now, and Yukhei can’t help but whisper it, confirm outloud what he's sure Jongin is already aware. A soft pleased sound comes a few moments later, and then:

“I know babe.” Jongin says, his tone soft but ripe with affection. “Tomorrow Xuxi, I'll be there tomorrow.”

And really, that's more than Yukhei would ever have asked him for.


End file.
